The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (characters)
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything is a group of pirates, who obviously don't do anything. The group includes... *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *Larry the Cucumber Bio VeggieTales The group first appeared in their first Silly Song with the same name. They talked about how they never did anything that the wanted to do (eg. going to places, doing pirating). Then the song gets interrupted when Larry says about he never did Ping-pong or having head lice. Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt argue to Larry about that, then argue at each other. They eventuality stop fighting and started watching television. In their second appearance, they host the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, with the top ten Silly Songs from the first ten years. During the show's run, Pa Grape had to deal with his contraption when it starts glitching. He discovered that their title song was gonna be second place, so he tried to rigged the votes to make it number one. Larry and Lunt stopped him and later confesses that he did it because that's the only Silly Song he has.They later told he that being second is better than the Forgive-O-Matic. Appearance Pirate Larry is a cucumber, who wears a red and white spotted hat, a black eyepatch, a mustache, a beard and a shirt, Larry wears a beige type of cloth with a belt. His bandana is slightly redesigned with small polka dots, his eye-patch is small, and beard and mustache are resigned, making it more real than his fake one from the previous design, Larry's costume remains the same, though his beige cloth is cleaner and his belt has reduced. His mustache and beard are black than the previous design. Captain Pa is a grape, who wears a blue pirate hat with a yellow skull and bones, Pa Grape's mustache and nose are slightly redesigned, and his hat has a different insignia (a smiley face with a eyepatch and hat; similar to Larry's costume), Pa Grape wears a blue captain jacket with a red ribbon. His mustache is design different with gold rings, and his hat is redesigned and has Tic-Tac-Toe, as a reference to his game from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Pirate Lunt is a gourd, who wears a brown pirate hat with a yellow feather, Mr. Lunt has amber hair, with mustache and sideburns. He wears a navy red striped shirt and a green bandana with big yellow spots, replacing his hat, Mr. Lunt has amber hair, with mustache and sideburns. He wears a navy red striped shirt and a green bandana with big yellow spots, replacing his hat, Mr. Lunt wears a similar outfit to Larry's, though his belt is more brighter and has a brown buckle. His bandanna is blue with with polka dots. Larry and Lunt's costume remained the same,though Larry's has maroon brimming on the collar instead of brown. Acting Pirate Larry *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Anything on "Very Silly Songs" *Buccaneer Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" Captain Pa *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Anything on "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" Pirate Lunt *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Anything on "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Sedgewick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables